Mr High School
by kinkylittlered
Summary: This is for a bingo competition on livejournal. Each chapter has prompts. AU Sam is a popular boy in high school and Dean is an invisible boy who is coming to terms with his sexuality. Each chapter will have different warning, eventually leading to slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mr. High School; Sex Ed

Author:Cassie

Warnings: homophobia

Word count/Summary: 2070, Dean is a loner who is afraid of leaving his closet; Sam is a popular boy afraid of loosing his space in the cool club.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I do not own the boys.

As Dean walked into his new health class he came to the conclusion that it was this vary class that tainted high school. The embarrassment of having to put a condom on a banana could only be matched by being a virgin senior year. Dean felt a blush creep up his cheek, leaving a shadow of red, as he considered discussing sex when he had never even kissed a boy. That fact only made sexual education more awkward, Dean was gay and so far into his closet that he talked to practically no one. When you refuse to talk to most people it typically leads to having no friends or even casual acquaintances to sit with. With a heavy sigh Dean forced himself to trip his way into a seat before burring his head in his arms.

"Dude you seriously need to relax,"

Dean's head shot up as he followed the voice to a familiar looking boy. Instantly Dean felt the urge to run; the boy seated next to him was none other than Mr. High School himself, Sam Winchester. Fear crept along Dean's body, causing him to lean away as his blush once again swept over his features.

"See this is what I am talking about. I've never heard you talk and I have had at least five classes with you since freshman year. What's the deal?" Sam's voice was thick and always slightly teasing; as though he was above all of those he spoke to. Dean couldn't help but agree, after all the boy was stunning with his rich brown hair and God like features. He was a picture of perfect; perfectly chiseled, perfectly tanned, perfectly taunting. It didn't help that Sam's dad practically owned the town. Like father like son, Dean supposed.

"I..um.." Dean cut off, terrified of making an even bigger fool of himself.

"I'm Sam, your Dean…nice to meet you officially?" Sam said as he held out his hand for Dean to grasp.

In his state of mild shock Dean could only nod before grasping Sam's hand, his own shaking slightly. Dean's mind was racing with shock as it sunk in that this perfect boy had not only noticed him but knew his name. It took him a moment to internally slap himself; Sam had shared many classes with him and eventually he would have picked up Dean's name.

"Man, you're shaking. Do you like never talk or am I just not good enough for you to talk to?" Sam asked with a crooked grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"No!" Dean said, panic leaking through his voice as he began to fret over how his silence must have offended Mr. Popularity.

"Relax, I was kidding. You have a nice voice, you should learn to use it more." Sam grinned before turning to face the teacher who began calling for attention.

Dean's attention was far from the discussion about nutrition the teacher was droning on about. Dean's mind was filled with Sam's voice saying his name, welcoming him to high school, the first real welcome he had received in the last four years.

XOXO

Sam walked into his house, welcomed by the sound of silence being shattered by the rushed footsteps of his father.

"Samuel Winchester what is this?" John Winchester's voice practically screamed power, control. He was not one to reckon with.

"Um?" Sam squinted at the paper in his father's hand; fear creeping it's way through his body as he realized it was his computers history.

"Let me tell you what this is. Here is a google search for 'gay' and here is a web page dedicated to teaching fags how to tell their parents they are willingly going to hell"

"Dad, I..I have a friend-"

"How stupid do you think I am?" A vein in his father's forehead was a clear warning sign of the impending punishment.

"I swear, I'm not gay" Sam practically pleaded, knowing it would really only lead to more anger.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, I will deal with you later"

XOXO

Dean anxiously waited for Sam's entrance, hoping for even a simple smile from Mr. High School. Instead he received a nod from a boy unable to lift his eyes from the floor as he took his seat. Dean contemplated for a moment before settling on asking about his new friend's mood change.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice sickly sweet as he looked over with innocent green eyes. Worry lining his features as he attempted to hide behind his long eyelashes.

"Ya I'm fine" Sam knew he didn't look or sound fine, he knew he was also lying. His father's outrage had left a deep hole in his heart; one that he knew would never be filled. His father's opinion was law and his homophobia would prevent Sam from ever obtaining the love he craved.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked quietly, afraid to push Sam away.

Sam contemplated for a moment before writing his phone number on a slip of paper. The current situation with his father couldn't get much worse and in a way it freed Sam; there was nothing left for Sam to loose.

"Text me tonight and I'll tell you all about it" Sam said with a genuine smile, his dimples showing briefly before he turned away to face the teacher.

XOXO

Dean: Can you talk about it now?

Sam: I'm gay

Dean: No, seriously what is wrong.

Sam: My father hates gays.

Dean: Your actually gay? Why does he hate them?

Sam: I don't know…he just does.

Dean: I'm sorry, what happened exactly?

Sam: Can you meet up with me?

XOXO

Dean awkwardly shifted in his seat, his fears bubbling to the surface. His mind screamed at him to run before he could get hurt. Sam Winchester couldn't be gay; after all he was the most popular boy in school and by far the most attractive. More importantly even if he _was _gay, he certainly wouldn't chose some nobody to come out of the closet to. Pulling in a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes as he concentrated on his coffee.

"Thanks for coming" Sam said as he slid into a chair across from Dean, his hair hanging low across his eyes, just barely concealing the sorrow.

"Your welcome" Dean whispered in reply, his voice cracking slightly as he averted his eyes.

"My father just freaked, I mean I walked into the house and he storms into the foray demanding I explain myself. He went through my computer history. God I am such an idiot."

"Porn?" Dean asked, trying to hide his smile.

"What? Oh no, I've been going to gay chat sites dedicated to helping teens come out of the closet."

Dean instantly knew the site Sam had mentioned; after all he spent a lot of his free time on the site. Lifting his eyes to look Sam in the eye Dean searched for any sign that the boy was lying, tricking him.

"I know the site." He murmured, his eyes once again shifting to his coffee.

"Wait. You do?" Sam's eyebrow cocked, he suddenly understood the boy before him, "Your gay?" he asked, his words softening as he considered exactly how separate the boy before him really was from his school.

Dean couldn't force the words out; he couldn't even shrug as fear paralyzed him. Visions of Sam and his friends laughing at the fag Dean Ross filled his mind. Dean had spilled his most well kept secret; the very fiber of his being was dependent on this secret remaining untold.

"It's okay" Sam said, his hand sliding out to cover Dean's, frowning when Dean quickly pulled away with wide eyes. "Look I'm not going to tell anyone, or anything like that. I just…can't we talk about it? I've never actually met another gay guy."

"I…I can't" Dean said as he practically through himself from the table. "I need to go" he murmured before rushing out the door, his heart pounding a million miles a minute. An almost painful feeling bubbled just under the surface as he walked to the bus stop. With one look back the tears threatened to fall from perfect emerald eyes as he realized that his secret would now spread like wild fire through the school.

"Get in the car" Sam Winchester's voice rang from within his Mercedes, clearly 'no' was not an option. When Dean refused to move or look up Sam threatened to force him into the car.

Sauntering over to the car Dean awkwardly slid inside, his eyes fixed on his lap. Sam floored the gas and headed out of town, giving no explanation to his clearly confused passenger. As mile after mile passed the silence deepened until at last Sam turned the car onto a dirt road. Before the boys sat a small cabin well hidden from the main road.

"You're going to talk to me about this." Sam growled, control filling his voice. Sam had spent long enough around his father to master the Winchester control tone.

"No, I…I can't" Dean's voice shook slightly, suddenly very intimidated by the boy before him. Dean had never spoken to anyone in person about his sexuality and he hardly ever actually admitted it online.

"Yes, you can and you will, or we can sit here all day and wait for you to admit you like guys." Sam's brown eyes did not reflect the anger evident in his voice. His chocolaty eyes were kind and sincere.

"I've never told anyone" Dean said, lifting his eyes to directly stare into Sam's.

"That doesn't surprise me, you aren't very social" Sam said with a chuckle, "I've never told anyone either."

"But your Sam Winchester, Mr. High School, Mr. Popularity. You rule the school…"

"Exactly, I could loose everything I have ever cared about. I only have school Dean, my home life is cold and I…I don't think I can face social failure on top of that" Sam's voice shook with emotion as he considered his entire life falling apart just because he happened to love his own gender.

"But high school is almost over?"

"And then I'll go to college and I can be open about who I am…I'm just not ready to admit to anyone that I'm queer." Sam bit his lip, wishing he could take back his words. "I'm sorry that was rude"

"But true, I am invisible. Telling me isn't really telling anyone" Dean's voice held no sadness, only acceptance.

"You choose to be invisible, you could change it at anytime. You're stunning and clearly smart but you are so reserved that no one can get in. People hate rejection and you reject everyone."

"I'm not" Sam whispered, his voice quieter than a breath of air.

"Your not what"

"Stunning"

"Dean, yes you are. It is part of why I talked to you on the first day of class. I mean I've always been intrigued by how beautiful and mysterious you are."

Dean blushed deeply and turned to look out the window. Sam was too nice and he knew he was lying to help build Dean's self esteem. For a moment, before rationality settled in, Dean felt his heart flutter at the thought of Sam finding him beautiful. The sound of the wicked witch theme sprang Dean from the confines of his mind.

"Yes…Yes. I'll be home soon. No, I'm going to take my friend home. We were studying for a health exam. Bye" Sam's voice was ridged with formality and sadness. "We are going to finish this conversation another time Dean."

Dean nodded; silently pleading the drive home would be quick. Dean couldn't help but feel insecure in Sam's presence and now that his secret was out in the open he felt even more weighed down. Dread filled his heart as he considered having to sit next to Sam everyday. Dean's world had suddenly become more complicated and he couldn't help but crave his previously solitary state.

"I'll be seeing you in sex ed," Sam said with a wink as he pulled into the city limits.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's breath hitched as he walked into his health class, his eyes quickly scanning the room in search for the brown eyes he had already memorized. Closing his eyes he wondered silently if Sam would show after their very private moment the night before.

"Miss me?" A thick voice whispered in his ear, breath sweeping across his skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"I uh I" Every part of Dean's heart screamed "God yes" but his mind was quick to stunt his ability to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sam said with a chuckle as he breezed past Dean, throwing one last sly smile over his shoulder before taking his seat. Leaning over he patted the seat horizontal to his own.

Dean fumbled awkwardly for a moment before remembering how to use his legs. Attempting casualty Dean moved to his seat, ungracefully sliding in and nearly toppling off the chair.

"Dude, how many times do I need to tell you to relax?" Sam couldn't help but giggle at the klutz before him. "If you would stop being so uptight you wouldn't trip all the time."

"That's what he said," Dean murmured quietly, hoping the moment he did that Sam didn't hear him.

"Whoa Deany look at the mouth on you," Sam chuckled as a million naught jokes filtered through his mind. "Tell me, are you uptight?" he asked with a crook of his eyebrow.

A deep blush crept its way across Dean's feature as his wide eyes fixed onto his hands. Dean had never had a nickname, let alone one that was mildly girly. Instantly he felt the impulse to correct him and yet he couldn't bring himself to form words. Affection mingled with frustration as he considered how over confident Sam was.

"Are you a virgin?" Sam leaned over to whisper, his eyes expectantly awaiting his new friend's answer.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester for starting our discussion for the day. Now I want everyone to spilt into groups because you are all going to do a presentation on sexual perceptions within different cultures. Mr. Winchester and Mr. Ross you will be doing our culture." The teacher smiled before beginning to hand out packets explaining the project.

"Well are you going to answer the question or not De?"

"I umm are you?" Dean's voice shook slightly, embarrassment filling his voice. He was ashamed of his lack of experience and the stupid nicknames that Sam insisted on referring to him as kept Dean in a constant state of awkward paralysis.

"In the only way that actually matters to me" Sam said with a wink before laughing boisterously.

"What?" Dean's eyes grew impossibly big as he stared at the boy before him.

"In other words I've only been with um" Sam lowered his voice to a whisper before saying "girls."

Dean couldn't hold back the little chuckle that tumbled from his mouth. Of course, it made sense that Sam had only been with girls but his mannerisms were strange and confused Dean.

"What? Have you been with lots of um people?" Sam asked, his eyes blazing as he tried to read Dean.

"Oh ya, loads of people" Dean said, still laughing hysterically.

"Oh," Sam lowered his eyes, his voice filled with disappointment. Somehow he had always pictured the mysterious boy as a virgin and now that his impression had been shattered he couldn't hide the slight anticlimax that he felt.

"Sam?" Dean looked over at the boy through long eyelashes "I'm a virgin."

Relief washed through Sam as he stared into Dean's jade eyes. He was relying on his impression of the boy to be true; the shy boy before him was the perfect escape from the hustle and bustle of high school. Sam wanted to make this boy feel like he was someone; he wanted a relationship that was not caught up in the stereotypes of high school. As Sam's eyes dragged down Dean's body he suddenly knew that without a doubt the crush he had been denying since their first official meeting had sparked up with an intense burn again.

"Do you want to come over tonight? My dad is gone on business so we would be alone. Not that it matters." Sam laughed awkwardly "We could work on this project?"

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you to relax?" Dean asked with a small smile, surprising even himself with his new confidence.

XOXO

Sam paced around his empty mansion as he waited for his partner to arrive. Every time he considered Dean as his partner chills ran down his spine, even if it was only his partner in a health class. Sam's eyes darted around the room, searching for anything that may cause embarrassment. The room was as always, perfectly spotless and entirely void of actual personality. His room was perfectly color coordinated, plaques and trophies from his various achievements lining the walls. It all said nothing about the boy who resided in the room.

With a deep sigh Sam walked down the grand staircase, no longer able to stay in the shell of a bedroom. As his foot hit the last stair the long awaited knock at the doorbell finally rang. Skipping over in two long strides he opened the door with a bright grin.

"Hey" He breathed happily as he nearly tackled Dean. Sam had never been good with self-control and his crush was beginning to take control.

"Hi" Dean said with his eyes still glued on the floor, feeling out of place.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, ducking lower to catch Dean's eye.

"I've never been in a house like yours, I feel like I don't belong."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him through the doorway, his fingers lacing with Dean's. If Dean felt awkward Sam would simply force him to feel at home. Heading up the stairs, dragging Dean the entire way, Sam practically skipped into his room.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his eyes wide as he tripped his way into Sam's room.

"Yeah, I just well I am excited to see you, that's all." Sam grinned as he stepped in, his eyes shining with a predator like gleam.

"Sssam what are you doing?" Dean's voice cracked as Sam moved closer. The heat from his body flooding over Dean, causing his breathing to hitch slightly as he leaned in a fraction of an inch.

"Shhh" Sam purred before leaning in to press his lips softly against Dean's.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" a loud voice boomed from the hall, anger laced with hatred.

Sam's world had been perfect for a second and then fallen away as his father's voice shattered all illusions of happily ever after. Moving in front of Dean, Sam prepared himself for his father's cruel words, but not for his father's cold actions. A sharp blow caused Sam to blink the stars away as he felt blood trickle from his lip.

"Get out Samuel. You are nothing but a disappointment to this family's name." the words were practically spat before the man turned away and left as quickly as he had come.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean lived in a quite neighborhood on the bad side of town. It wasn't filled with violence or gangs but it was a well-known fact that drugs were almost in constant use. Dean had taken care to hide his home from Sam and now as the Porsche pulled into his driveway he couldn't help but regret offering Sam a place to stay while his father cooled down.

"It isn't much but well" Dean coughed and stepped out of the car. He sent a silent prayer to anyone willing to listen 'let mom be passed out'.

"Nah it has character which is a hell of a lot better than living in an empty house" Sam said with a grin, trying to keep his worry from creeping to the surface.

Walking solemnly forward while dragging his feet Dean listened for any sounds from within. Letting out an uneasy sigh as he heard the sound of his mother's laugh and the boom of a man's voice. Dean opened the door loudly, hoping his mother didn't have a line of cocaine in open sight.

"Hey baby" His mother cooed, clearly high.

"Hey, um mom this is my friend Sam. He's going to stay the night."

"Are you a fag?" the man beside Dean's mother asked, his eyes squinting as he stared at Dean and Sam.

"No, we uh have a project to do" Dean's voice shook slightly as he tried to move to his room.

"Wait just one second young man" Dean's mother's voice was shrill, much like her personality. She was the type of woman who wore blue makeup and eyeliner well past the rims of her eyes. In her "good" years she had worked the street corners and brought in good money. Now the woman brought in money by dealing drugs.

"Yes?" Dean asked, fear shining in his eyes as he avoided the strange man's eyes.

"Do you and your friend want a line?" She asked with a smile, clearly believing she was being friendly by offering drugs to teenagers. In her mind she was the cool mom, the best friend type. In Dean's mind she was embarrassing and hopeless.

"No thanks, we really need to go work on this." Dean said as his fingers gripped around Sam's arm, pulling him through the small house to the basement.

Dean had moved to the basement as a small child in an attempt to block out the sounds of his mother making money. The damp dwelling had quickly become his home; the walls filled with his drawings and school art projects. Although it was lacking in the furniture department it did contain a blow up mattress and a desk that was nearly decaying.

"They wont bother us, don't worry" Dean promised, his eyes on the floor. "I'm really sorry you had to see that"

"No, its fine. I mean you saw my dad backhand me and kick me out of my house" Sam said with a sad smile, he was sad for Dean, sad for himself.

"This is all really…" Soft lips gently slanting over his cut off Dean's words, thoroughly distracting him from the embarrassing situation with his mother.

Almost as soon as the lips pressed against his they were gone, leaving Dean with butterflies in his stomach. Staring at Sam with wide eyes Dean was unsure of what his next move should be.

"What… what was that for?" Dean asked, averting his emerald eyes to the floor.

"I just wanted you to know to know that your family hasn't scared me off" Sam said with a sweet smile, his hand reaching over to take Dean's.

"Scare you away from what exactly?"

"From you," Sam said as he leaned in to whisper "from what I want us to be"

"From what you want us to be?" Dean repeated, his eyes wide as he stared at the beautiful boy before him, the boy who was popular and rich, the boy who could have anyone with the snap of his fingers.

"Can I take you on a date?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: In a few chapters Sam and Dean fall more into their T.V characters, but first I have to play around with their younger versions.

Sam had left quickly in the morning after staying with Dean. It had less to do with Dean's house and more to do with his plan to woo and sweep Dean off his feet. Sam had decided that it was about time for Dean to feel like a somebody and the best way to boost a person's self esteem while simultaneously romancing a person was to take them on a fantastic first date.

Dean couldn't help but pace around his basement, unsure what he had done wrong with Sam. They had cuddled and shared a few small kisses before heading off to bed. Dean had never had a sleep over and the soft sounds of Sam's breathing lulled him off to sweet dreams. Naturally when Sam had practically ran away in the morning Dean was confused. A million theories ran through Dean's mind, Sam had clearly been terrified by his mother's action and had ran the moment he was free. Maybe Dean had been a poor kisser and Sam had decided to find someone with more experience.

The entire day had been over run by these thoughts and worries. By the time Sam texted to tell him he would be over in thirty minutes to pick him up for their first date, Dean was soaking in the tub in an attempt to forget his worries. Throwing himself out of the tub, Dean slammed his head against the sink. The bruise already forming across his forehead was the first of many casualties as Dean rushed to throw himself together. As he attempted to pull his pants on while still wet he tripped, spilling soda all over his shirt. While rushing to pull on a clean shirt he popped a button off the button up and was forced to once again change. By the time Dean had rounded up his shoes and jacket he was bruised, still slightly damp and all around flustered.

Dean walked outside, a lopsided smile gracing his features as he slid into the car. He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at how awkward his disgruntled state must look to his date.

"Is that a bruise? Did that guy do that?" Panic filled Sam's voice as he stared at Dean's bruised head.

"What? No, he was gone when I came out. No, I was taking a bath when you texted and well I wasn't relaxed."

"Tsk tsk De, you know better than to be all uptight" Sam said with a wink before leaning in closer "Let me kiss it" he said before softly placing his lips on the rising bruise. Moving down to breathe onto Dean's lips he whispered "all better"" before leaning away.

XOXO

The drive was pleasantly quite with the occasional bubble of conversation. After the first thirty minutes Dean started to feel a bit antsy and began to fidget. After another ten minutes Dean finally forced himself to turn to Sam.

"Where are we going?" Dean questioned softly, crawling back into his internal shell.

"No where, we are here" Sam said with a grin as he pulled the car to a stop.

Sam walked around to open Dean's door while Dean stared at the scene before him, a very large hot air balloon and a path lined with white streaming lights. The sun was just beginning to set, burning the sky and casting a stunning reflection across a small pond. Stepping out of the car Dean couldn't help but wrap his arms around Sam, pulling him in for a tight embrace. The moment was too perfect for words, and Sam silently pulled him towards the giant balloon.

Gracefully swooping into the basket first Sam carefully help his klutzy date climb aboard. Sam couldn't hide his smile as he freed the balloon from its rope and allowed more heat into the balloon, slowly raising them off the ground. Warm fall air gently swooshed around them, the entire world seemingly approving of the union as birds elegantly flew by.

"God this is like a movie, I'm terrified I'll mess it up" Dean said, looking down at the reflection of the sunset against the water.

"Don't worry, as long as you remain in the basket you can't possibly mess things up. Honestly with your track record I am tempted to tie you in."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically before leaning in to kiss Sam, the shyness he felt in the car melting away. Sam was the kind of boy who brought out the best in people, the kind of boy whose glance could make a person feel alive. Dean had never been in love but he knew that if he were ever going to love someone it would have to be Sam. Now that he had tasted perfection he couldn't fathom loosing it.

As the sun finally descended from the sky the boys slowly lowered into a small field. A large lake was laid out before them and I the distance Dean could see the cabin Sam had parked by on their first expedition together. The balloon landed with a small thud and Sam moved quickly to secure it to the ground. Holding a hand out for Dean, Sam helped his date not so gracefully fall from the basket.

"I hope you don't get sea sick" Sam said with a sly grin as he nodded to the yacht that Dean had some how managed to miss from the sky.

"Has anyone ever told you that your incredibly romantic and possibly the best date ever?" Dean said with a grin as Sam led him forward.

"Once or twice but never from a person that actually mattered to me until now"

Dean felt his cheeks burn red as he stepped onto the boat, his eyes trying to capture the entire image and burn it into his mind. Dean hoped that he would never forget the white lights streaming all over the boat, the romantic table for two covered in rose petals or the way that Sam looked under all the lights. The glow from Sam's eyes, the light gently playing off his hair and skin took Dean's breath away. He was helpless and couldn't look away, he was entranced and in love.

"I..I don't deserve this" Dean stuttered out, his mind desperately trying to understand how a boy like him, an invisible boy from the wrong side of town, came to be on a date with a perfect boy. "Your perfect"

"Dean, you deserve more than this. Hell you deserve to have the world served to you on a silver platter. I'm not perfect, you are." Sam took Dean's hand and gently tugged him to the table, pulling his chair out for him.

Dean sat down without taking his eyes off of his date, as though he would disappear if he looked away. Sam served Dean expensive looking sushi and poured sparkling cider into tall champagne glasses. Pulling a remote out of his pocket Sam pressed play and let music dance through the air.

Dean's heart clenched as he soaked in the romance, unable to look away from the boy before him. Every part of Dean wanted the moment to never end and deep inside he knew that if he were to never find love again this moment would get him through his entire life. Sam was all he would ever need and realistically he knew that high school would end but he longed to hold onto the moment, to stay forever.

"Dean I have a secret to tell you,"

"You're a God aren't you? I knew it." Dean smiled sweetly; afraid he was ruining the moment.

"When I talked to you that day in health class I had intentions. I…I've had a crush on you for a long time and the more I get to know you the more I see that I'm going to fall in love with you, that is if I haven't already." Sam's breath caught as he waited for Dean's reply. Sam had always been too blunt, too willing to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"I..I don't know what to say" Dean admitted as he stared at Sam. He felt the same way but he couldn't seem to form the words to say what his heart was screaming.

"You don't need to say anything, you just need to feel my heart" Sam reached out across the table and took Dean's hand, placing it over his heart "It goes crazy every time I think about you and when your close it feels like it will burst out of my chest"

"I'm yours" Dean whispered, his emerald eyes practically glowing in the dim light.


	5. Chapter 5

The romance of the night before ended with the shrill sound of Dean's alarm clock. Shaking the sleep off wasn't too difficult when he saw a simple text from Sam reading "3". Pulling himself from bed Dean walked up the stairs in his ratty old sweat pants and a thick sweater. He had learned quickly as puberty hit that he never knew who was around his house, and never to draw attention to himself.

On the kitchen table, which always leaned slightly more to one side, sat a note addressed to Dean:

Dean,

I paid the bills for this month. I'll be back soon. Be good.

Dean had long since grown accustom to these sorts of notes and he knew that his mother was trying her luck at a strip bar or a street corner in another city. Dean had accepted that she would either come home or the police would bring him the news he always expected. He loved his mother, and he respected her for raising him but he resented her for the life she forced him into. Every note she had ever left him had been thrown into a small shoebox, just in case they were her last words to Dean. There was a sad acceptance of his place in society, and even Mr. High School couldn't change that. Dean sighed as he headed off to catch a bus into town. His mother could be gone for months and so obtaining a job was always the safest bet.

Dean walked around the mall applying for jobs at different stores and praying that Sam wouldn't see him. Dean wasn't ashamed of wanting a job but he was ashamed that his mother had abandoned him, again. Dean rounded a corner towards the food court only to see Sam surrounded by a large group of people, laughing as though he had heard the funniest thing ever. Dean once again knew his place in society, he wasn't part of that group and he never would be. Turning away quickly he ignored the tugging feeling in his heart.

XOXO

Dean tapped his foot as he stared at his phone, not exactly sure if he was hoping for a call about a job or for Sam. He knew better than to hope his mother would call. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. Some part of him was upset that he had finally realized exactly what a relationship with Sam would be…secret. The buzzing of his phone caused Dean's eyes to snap open; staring down at an unknown number he answered his phone. A woman from the a local office supply store informed him that due to his work experience he could start the next day.

Dean sat around waiting for a text or call from Sam before finally slipping into a deep sleep. In the morning Dean checked his cell phone to no avail, he had zero messages and it hit his gut like a guided missile. With a heavy heart he showered and dressed for his first day of working, already knowing his Sunday was going down the toilet.

Dean was quickly trained and put to work arranging binders and notebooks, his mind still swirling with images of his date with Sam. Frustration began to build as he continued to check his cell phone. With a huff Dean headed to the food court for his lunch break, frustration practically rolling off him as he spotted Sam in the corner with his friends.

Walking past without a glance up Dean ordered and sat down, facing away from Mr. High School and his preppy gang. A part of Dean longed to run over to Sam and pull him into his arms, the rest of him wanted to hide away again. Dean had been better off invisible, where no one wasted time hurting him. Being worth the effort wasn't worth the pain.

Each time Sam laughed Dean cringed, lowering deeper into his chair until he was sure that Sam would assume he was a crippled old man with a drinking problem and a broken heart. Dean knew that aside from the drinking he practically fit the description.

"Dean, what are you doing here alone?" Sam's voice came from behind him as his hand reached over to rub Dean's shoulder.

"I am off on a lunch break." Dean didn't bother to turn around, he wanted his frustration to stay and he knew that Sam's eyes would quickly nullify his feelings.

"Do you work? I didn't know that," Sam said as he sat down, attempting to catch Dean's eye.

"Yes." Dean mumbled, his eyes fixed on his drink.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure"

"Dean, what the fuck" Sam said as he pushed Dean's drink away, "Look at me"

Dean looked up at Sam for a moment before gathering his trash and heading towards the trash. His shell was slowly building up around him, invisibility taking over.

"Dean, what is wrong? What did I do to upset you?" Sam's eyes were pleading and it was clear he obviously had no idea what was wrong.

"You ignored me when you were with your friends. It's clear that you're ashamed to know me." Dean's voice shook slightly as he stormed away, almost but not quite unaware of Sam following close behind.

"Your right, Dean. I am ashamed and I'm sorry for that but I'm not ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of me, of being gay and when I look at you I feel like it is written all over my face."

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, I'll stay away from you."

"Dean, that's not what I want. I just want us to be together, I'm just not ready to do that in public."

"You should have thought about that before we went on a date. I need to go to work. Do me a favor and leave me alone. No one noticed me before and if this is what being noticed is like, well I hope no one notices me again."

"Dean, let me make it up to you!" Sam screamed to the fading figure of the only person he had ever wanted to be with. A mind shattering pain split his heart in two as butterflies with razorblade wings sliced through his soul. Without Dean he was empty, without Dean he was left with his fake life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had another plan and once again it centered on obtaining Dean's affection. This time Sam needed a sure fire way to show Dean that, although he may not be ready to come out of his walk-in-closet, he was still serious about being with Dean. Sam decided that a gift was probably the best route because at this point Dean wasn't going to willingly get in a car with him. Sam also knew that the gift needed to be practical to show Dean that he had paid attention to his needs, but also a romantic gesture.

Having practically unlimited resources now that his father was "away on business" all the time, Sam felt confident that he would find the perfect gift. Sure, it was mildly upsetting that his father hadn't looked him in the eye since he witnessed the kiss and sure it was equally upsetting that his father now spent more time than ever in the office. Sam had always been an optimistic person and he was going to make the best of his situation, which included opening his father's safe and pulling 15k off of the stack of bills. John had always hated banks and liked to keep his loose change around the house.

Sam considered for hours before finally deciding on the perfect gift, the one that seemed obvious. Driving over to the local classic car dealership Sam bought the first car that caught his eye, a mint condition black 1967 Impala. Leaving his Porsche parked at the dealership he drove over to Dean's, turning the car off and letting it silently slide into the boys driveway. Quietly creeping to the windshield, Sam pulled out the lipstick he had lifted from his mother's drawer.

"Forgive me?" was carefully written on the windshield before Sam jogged away, heading for the bus stop. He had no intention of watching Dean's reaction; he wanted it to sink in before they met again. Sam figured it was his only chance to prove that he was not only committed to Dean but to making all his dreams come true. Sam's dream came true every moment Dean's lips gently slanted over his.

XOXO

Dean headed out to catch the school bus Monday morning, nearly walking straight into the hood of the shiny car parked in his driveway. Looking around Dean could spot no owner; the only indication that the car was indeed in the right place was the lipstick words "forgive me". A smile crashed onto Dean's face, instantly he hope filled him as he considered just how desperate Sam must be to see him if he was leaving gifts that weighted over a ton.

Sliding into the car Dean breathed in the smell of old leather and ran his fingertips along the steering wheel. Dean considered washing the lipstick off so he could see the road more clearly but he wasn't quite ready to let go of Sam's presence on the car. A part of Dean was still mad at Sam and slightly offended that he was attempting to buy his love, an even bigger part of Dean was relieved Sam thought he was worth buying.

The drive to school was filled with loud classic rock and an upbeat view on life. Dean felt some of his worries melt away, at least now he would have an easier way to work and if his mother never came home, a place to sleep at night. Dean had certainly slept in worse places. A part of Dean wondered if Mary would actually come home this time, or if this was her final goodbye. It was a familiar thought, one that had been on repeat since he was a child. Dean had learned at a young age how to burry those thoughts deep inside where they couldn't harm him.

Walking into his health class, Dean's eyes scanned the room in search for Sam. The moment he spotted the hazel eyes he practically leaped into the seat next to him. All at once he remembered that he wasn't Sam's boyfriend in public, in fact he wasn't even really his friend.

"Hey" Dean said, a fake air of casualty in his voice. His eyes were shining with excitement and high hopes.

"Did you like it?" Sam smiled sweetly, clearly not sure his gift would fix the break he had caused.

"Yes, I really did. You know, you don't have to buy my lo- my friendship"

"But I want more than your friendship" Sam had lowered his voice to the point where even Dean could hardly hear him.

"I forgive you but I'm not sure how long I can take being invisible"

"You could never be invisible to me, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean grew more antsy and uncomfortable as days turned into weeks without a sign from his mother. The bills were behind, even as Dean worked more and more hours after school. Another month and he wouldn't have a place to stay. This constant worry only added to the stress of Sam's need to pretend to be someone he wasn't. Dean hated pretending to be a casual acquaintance; he hated watching girls throw themselves at Sam without him ever mentioning that he was taken. Dean hated the function of their public relationship and was positive he couldn't live without his private relationship.

Another frustration slowly bubbled to the surface as they hit the two-month mark in their relationship; Sam and Dean had only kissed. It only bothered Dean because he knew Sam had taken girls on the first date and yet he was seemingly not worthy of anything more than small make-out sessions. It was all bubbling to the surface and Dean felt an explosion coming on.

Dean's phone vibrated with a text from Sam reading "Hey De", and instantly Dean felt the frustration temporarily melt away. He loved the boy and it was hard to remain stressed when he could just picture Sam flopping down on his bed to text him.

"Hiya Sammy"

"Wanna hang out? Can I come over?"

"Mom's not home"

"That hasn't been a problem before. Where is she?"

"Ya, come over. She's out."

"Out where? She's never around anymore"

"Idk out. Stop pushing."

"Chill I just feel like you aren't telling me something. Talk when I get there"

Dean let his phone drop onto his air mattress as he sighed deeply. He knew he could only keep Sam in the dark about the reality of his position for so long before he put the pieces together. How do you explain to someone who has never had to worry about where they would sleep that your mom has left you and your going to be evicted? Dean didn't want Sam to feel like he needed to do something to help, he didn't want that strain on their relationship.

Within twenty minutes Sam was knocking on the paint chipped door, a wide smile already playing across his lips. Pulling Dean into his arms he kissed his ear gently before admitting that he had missed him since school had let out earlier that day.

"I missed you too," Dean smiled softly, trying to hide the slight worry from his eyes, even Sam couldn't take it completely away.

"Hun, what's wrong? Look, I know your hiding something from me and I don't want to be in the type of relationship where you feel you need to hide"

"Ironic since all you ever do is hide our relationship" Dean said with a puff, bitterness poisoning his voice.

"That is different and you know it. I tell you everything and that is all that matters. I would like for you to do the same."

Dean knew that he had finally come to the place where he needed to tell Dean that his mother wasn't home and that she hadn't been for weeks. Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Dean motioned for Sam to do the same.

"My mom left."

"Ya, I know. You told me she wasn't here"

"No, I mean she left weeks ago and I'm not sure she will be coming back" Dean looked at his hands as though he had done something wrong. After all like mother like son, if she left he was bound to leave too.

"Dean, is that why you got a job out of the blue?" Sam felt as though he had been punched in the gut by the hand of worry. "Are you able to pay the bills?"

"Not really, I mean she paid for last month but I have to come up with 600 for rent and another 200 for utilities. Plus food…so I' pretty much fucked."

"Can't you move in with family?"

"Nah, all my family is either too high to function or dead."

"I could help pay-"

"No, you really can't. I don't want that hanging over out relationship Sam. This" Dean motioned between them "Is all I have. I can't risk loosing this too"

"Dean, I bought you a car. Does it really seem like I don't have money? Really your rent is my allowance for the month. I don't want to see you with no place to go. I would have you move in with me, but well you met my father."

"Sam, I can't ask for this."

"Then don't, I'll give it to you. I want to give you the world and if this is how I need to start then so be it. Dean, let me help you. I love you."

"Sam, stay with me tonight?"

"Ya, sure. You know that huge health project is due in like a week. We really need to get it done."

"Oh well I kind of already finished it. I made a video"

"Can I see it?"

"Nah, its real boring and formal. Basically it is just a bunch of stupid facts."

"Well thanks for doing it"

"Anytime" Dean said as he took Sam's hand, pulling him gently to stand. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn" Sam said with a grin before leaning in to gently kiss Dean, his tongue asking for entrance with kitten licks.

Dean pulled Sam a fraction of an inch closer, cupping the back of his neck. Hands sliding along each other's body before Sam pulled away and headed down the stairs.

"Why do you always pull away?" Dean called down the stairs, his eyes averted and staring at his sock clad feet.

"Do what?" Sam looked up from the middle step, a small confused smile playing across his lips.

"Pull away, you never let us do anything. Is there…is there something wrong with me?"

"No, of course not. I… I've just never done anything with a guy"

"But we've been together for a while and I…normal couples do things."

"Do they?"

"Yes, damn it they do." Dean said as he brushed past Sam, almost smiling as he pretended to be agitated. He wanted to get his way but he didn't want to be the type of boyfriend who emphasized sex and applied unneeded pressure.

"Fine, we'll do things" Sam said with a smirk, almost as though he was calling Dean's bluff.

(Now, as an author I feel I should warn my readers that the next prompt is "first time" and so as you may have guessed it will be naughty. So, if naughty is offensive to you then please skip the next chapter. )


	8. Chapter 8

(I tried to make it not too detailed, unlike my other stories since I got a complaint last time)

"We will?" Dean asked, his eyebrows shooting up as the surprise migrated its way to his brain.

"Yes, we will." Sam said as he turned to walk to the bed, leaving a shocked Dean on the stairs, simply staring at the place Sam had been.

Dean slowly moved down the stairs, each step careful and precise as he let the thought of touching Sam sink in. A mix of anticipation and fear washed through him, a general fear of the unknown. As his foot hit the last step he turned slightly, witnessing Sam slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you-"

"You said you wanted to do things, that typically involves a lack of clothing. Though, I can honestly say I prefer no clothing at all" Sam said as he slid another button free.

"Aren't you...nervous?" Dean couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to Sam's toned chest, "could you look any more like a God"

"Maybe, why don't you come and see?" Sam said with a confident grin, already letting his shirt slide away.

"I um aren't we moving fast?" With each breath Dean felt as though a thousand seconds had passed, the world was flying by and Sam was removing his pants. The world was centered around this event, outside of this event there could be no world, outside of Sam there was no breathing.

"Dean, touch me" Sam's hazel eyes burned with desire, control. It was clear who was in control and now that Dean had opened the gates he had to survive the flood.

Dean's body reacted without his consent, his legs carrying him to the only person he could ever want. His hands slid out to rub taunt flesh; no command was ever given by Dean. The want was in control now, and he wanted Sam. He wanted Sam to claim him, to prove that they had a relationship worth fighting for. Dean began to move with purpose, pulling his shirt free from his body. Everything was hyper focused and all a complete blur, the only clarity was Sam and his movements as he pulled Dean's jeans free. Cool air washed over hard flesh as Dean stripped Dean of his boxers. The movements were lucid, as though this was the natural flow of the world.

Dean let Sam push him onto the mattress, his hand sliding down to palm his aching cock in an attempt to release the building pressure. Sam quickly swatted Dean's hand away before gently tilting Dean's face, forcing him to watch as his boxers dropped to the floor. Dean let his legs fall apart as his eyes moved down, finding home in the splendor before him. Dean instantly knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would never love another, would never feel this connection with anyone but Sam.

"Dean, I want this…you. I want all of it, can I have you?"

The answer swarmed through Dean's blood, he wanted Sam to be the first, the last, the only one. He needed to feel the connection deepen; he needed to know that he wasn't invisible.

"I've always been yours" Dean said as he rolled over to his stomach, pulling his knees to his chest. In everyway he would be Sam's, he could be filled with only Sam. He was hardwired to love his boyfriend, and an extension of love was due.

Sam moved quickly, his fingers stumbling for the lube he had discovered pressed between the mattress and the wall weeks before. Slicking his fingers he began to prep Dean, fingers exploring the most intimate part of Dean and thoroughly stretching it. Stroking gently over Dean's prostate a stream of words came tumbling out of the trembling boy. It was all too sweet to last, Sam's fingers sliding free before he began to stroke his member with lube.

Aligning and pushing in Sam bit down on Dean's shoulder, marking and claiming him in every way. Each thrust brought both closer to the truth, each thrust bringing the end closer. For a moment they were elevated together, the world bursting with white as muscles clenched. The end was much like the beginning, and all too soon it was over. Sam's lower portion of his body slide off of Dean, his head still resting on his lovers back as his breath came out in short huffs.

"I've never…" Dean began, his words stuttering to an end.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I've never felt like this, I love you. I would die for you Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Dean was immediately bombarded by two feelings; the ache from losing his virginity, and the immediate happiness generated by Sam's heavy weight bearing down on his shoulder blades. For a moment the world was perfect, everything was as it should be. Dean wanted to freeze the moment because if there was a heaven this was it, this would always be it. A sudden crash from the floor above snapped Dean from his vision of spending forever under Sam.

Sliding gently out from under Sam, Dean headed up the stairs, stopping only to grab a pair of boxers that had been stripped the night before. Running up the rickety old stairs as quietly as possible Dean stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey honey"

"Mom? What…what are you doing here? I didn't think you would come home." Dean's voice cracked slightly in relief, his world seemingly falling into place.

"Course I came home, couldn't leave you all alone now could I?" His mom cackled as she walked away into her room. A part of Dean was so relieved that he could almost ignore the small marks on his mother's inner elbow, almost.

Dean headed back downstairs, treading lightly in the hope that his lover had somehow managed to sleep through the noise. Of course, Sam was already up and dressed.

"Hey" Dean said quietly, feeling shy again as he considered whether Sam would need to rush off or if they could spend the evening together.

"Hey" Sam said sweetly, walking over to place a small kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth. "Listen I hate to rush off but I need to run home and grab my back pack before school. I'll meet you there."

Dean nodded and watched as Sam walked up the stairs, a falling feeling hitting his stomach hard and fast. He loved Sam enough that even temporary goodbyes seemed to take forever. Dean couldn't help but sigh as he stepped into the shower, the hot water erasing all traces of Sam from his body. A part of Dean longed to keep part of Sam on his skin but he refused to become a lovesick fan girl, the type who refused to wash her hands after touching her favorite celebrity. No, Dean wasn't that pathetic…yet.

The day was slowly passing by, each moment taking forever. As Dean walked into his art class he head towards his typical seat away from the rest of the class. A loud sound made Dean look up as a group of football players threw their books on the table.

"Figures the fag would take art classes" One of the more obnoxious boys joked, loud enough for everyone to hear. Some part of Dean was filled with confidence and this part of him was suddenly raging forward, taking control and pushing the shy Dean deep inside.

"Well considering you and your boyfriends are in the class, I wouldn't be talking."

"What did you just say to me pussy?" The boy laughed an hit his friend on the shoulder "Dude I'm going to kick this guy's ass"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he stared at the boy pumping himself up with his friends. Without a second thought he moved forward, his fist slamming into the jocks jaw. For a moment it occurred to Dean that he was going to be in major trouble for this, but enough was enough. He was sick of being ignored and taunted when he wasn't being invisible. Sam had changed Dean and there was no going back; this new, more confident Dean wasn't going to be called a fag. This new Dean had a sense of dignity, and was defending his relationship with Sam.

The boy immediately began throwing fists, some colliding with Dean while others simply grazed by. Each throw of Dean's weight into his opponent resulted in contact. Each moment was in slow motion, as though this were the defining moment, the moment that Dean was actually becoming himself. All the years wasted being invisible were now finding redemption. In this moment he was a person to more than just Sam, and more importantly he was a person that Sam could love. He was a new better Dean, and as he wiped the blood from his jaw and stared down at the bloody boy beneath him a sense of pride washed over him. Dean Ross was now worthy of Sam Winchester; Dean Ross was now a man to be reckoned with. The shy little boy inside was dying and a new, confident man was taking his place. Things would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

The principles office was slightly cold, both emotionally and physically. Dean couldn't help but stare at the framed certificates in wonder, because really the man before him was only a reflection of those documents. This man, Mr. Keebler, was defined by simple words on paper. He was as much a man as the elves on the cookie packaging were real. Dean smirked slightly as he attempted to tune into the conversation steadily bubbling on around him.

"I'm afraid that even though this is your first offense you are going to be suspended. In three days you will be allowed back in school. I really do hope that I don't have to see you again. For your sake you better hope that you become invisible to me, spending your senior year under the constant attention of the principle is no way to live."

"Being invisible is no way to live." Dean said as he stood up, a friendly smile on his face. "But I hope I never have to deal with you again to."

Dean walked out of the office without a single thought as to the man behind the desks reaction. His world was centered on Sam, as though he were in a constant orbit around his lover. Dean hated the games, he hated that he couldn't run into Sam's arms and tell him that he had defended their honor, their relationship. But in the real world Sam was a straight boy, popular, rich and perfect. And Dean? Well Dean was a nobody who had beat the shit out of one of the elite. In this world Sam would hate him for his actions, in the private world of Dean's room he was a hero.

Sitting in his car Dean considered waiting for Sam to get out of his class but decided it wasn't worth watching him walk away without a simple hello. Dean shook his head as he started the engine, revving it before slamming the music up to a nearly unbearable volume. Blue Oyster Cult shook through Dean's body as he threw the car into reverse, skidding out of the school's parking lot.

XOXO

"Dean?" Sam screamed into the house after several knocks, his voice echoing slightly. A dull "come in" was hollered from downstairs, inviting him inside. Sam rushed down the stairs; almost afraid of the state his boyfriend would be in.

Bruises covered most of Dean's eye, his lip was swollen slightly and a small cut ran across his bottom lip. Dean's knuckles were cut and bruised, half moon circles cut into his palm from where he had dug his fingernails in.

"God Dean why did you have to do it?" Sam's voice shook slightly, tears welling in his eyes, "I can't look at you like this."

"Sam, I was…I was defending our honor. He called me a fag and I just…something in me broke. I don't want to be invisible forever" Dean pushed off from his mattress and reached out for Sam, only to be denied.

"Dean who are you? The boy I know wouldn't attack someone over name-calling. Hell the boy I know wouldn't attack anyone" Sam backed away from the stranger before him, almost afraid of the change in his demeanor, the change in Dean's eyes.

"Sam? I just…I'm me, of course it is me. Please don't look at me like that. I love you, you know I love you." Dean's voice shook slightly, his hands trembling as he once again reached out for Sam. "I need you Sammy, I really do. Just don't leave me over this."

"Dean, I'm not leaving you. I could never…leave you. I just don't know who you are anymore, why you are so desperate for attention." Sam moved forward, allowing Dean to cup his cheek.

"I wont hit him again, I promise" Dean said with a wink before dropping his gaze "I feel like there are two people inside of me and they are fighting to take over. One half of me will always live in the shadows, the other half is confident and can't help but want to defend you. To defend our relationship."

"Dean, whichever wins I want you to know I'll still love you. After all you just beat the shit out of the quarterback in order to defend my honor. I think I am going to have to look past all the bruises and give you a kiss"

Sam slanted his lips across Dean's, carefully avoiding hurting the small cut. Hands roaming each other's bodies before finally Dean pulled away, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Tomorrow will you meet me under the bleachers?"

(A/N: Gah I feel like all my chapters have been really short…but it is an attempt to get as many out as possible. I wanna be the first person to get a blackout for the bingo…and well shorter chapters=faster bingo…Feed back is love. Yell at me if things get too short or if I should add more details.)


	11. Chapter 11

Sam stared at the seats above his head, the bottoms of which were littered with gum. Slightly disgusted he wondered why his boyfriend was risking getting in even more trouble by sneaking onto campus. Dean had been so adamant about keeping the entire event a secret he refused to even give hints the night before, much to Sam's frustration. Sam sighed deeply as he looked at his watch for the millionth time, even though only a minute had passed.

"Not getting impatient are we?" Dean's voice called from the end of the bleachers, a smirk playing across his features.

"A little bit, maybe. Why are we risking this exactly?" Sam had to fight the urge to run into Dean's arms, to ignore his nagging worry and let Dean kiss it all away.

"Well, I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you until after school. I typically get to see you in health. I need kisses, you're depriving me." Dean pouted, sticking his lower, injured, lip out.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Sam said with a shake of his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "We kissed like half of last night, you barely let me go home."

"Well I need kisses" Dean repeated, his puppy dog features forming in the hopes of obtain his much needed lip-to-lip contact.

Sam laughed before grabbing Dean and pulling him close, their bodies melding together. Leaning down Sam captured Dean's lips, kitten licking the small cut all better before diving in to explore the all too familiar heat of Dean's mouth. The kiss deepened, hands roaming, pushing clothing in the hope of more skin-to-skin contact.

"Winchester? What the fuck are you doing? Are you a fag?" A voice shattered the moment and Sam was instantly pushing Dean away.

"I uh I, no I was just" Sam avoided looking at Dean as a million lies swarmed through his mind "I wanted to know if Ross here was gay and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Why would it seem like a good idea?" The boy looked doubtful and unconvinced, his eyes still wide.

"Dude, I'm not exactly known for being brilliant" Sam said with a laugh as he shook his head, his popularity saving him. "I've gotta get to math before I'm late. Can we keep this between us?"

"Ya, sure man." The boy said as he walked off with Sam, both laughing and making clearly homophobic jokes.

Dean felt something break deep inside his chest and in an instant the shy, sad part of Dean was dead and replaced with a confident man. A man who wasn't going to put up with Sam's fears, a man who wasn't going to be invisible anymore.

XOXO

The next two days were far from easy for Dean; he constantly avoided Sam's phone calls and refused to answer the knocks at the door. The days were spent changing the final health project into something more worthy of Sam. Dean felt confidence rip through him as he threw on a leather jacket and tight black pants. He was done playing nice; he was done with all of the drama of high school, all the secrecy.

Skidding into the parking lot Dean laughed as heads turned, his loud music and classic car were only the beginning of the panic he would cause. Stepping out of his car Dean let his jacket slip off, throwing it over one shoulder. Confidence practically leaked from him as the crowds separated for him. Dean was a new person and he entered his health classroom as the bell rang; avoiding looking at Sam, whose eyes were pleading for an explanation.

XOXO

Sam stared at Dean with wide eyes, his heart cracking as his boyfriend avoided his eyes. The thought occurred to him that Dean might not be his boyfriend, sending more sharp pains through his chest. He could hardly breath and it didn't help that Dean's new look had his other head very interested. Sam attempted to yank his gaze away but as always, all he saw was Dean.

"Now class as you all know today is the big final project on sexuality within different cultures. Is there anyone who would like to go first?" The teacher asked from her desk on the side of the classroom.

"Ma'am, Sam and I would love to go first. We made a slideshow of sorts" Dean said with a shit-eating grin as he moved to slip a DVD into the player. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy this."

The video began to play, an intro to the theme of Star Wars read, "Once upon a time there was a very popular high school boy. This popular high school boy befriended an invisible boy. These are their stories." A picture popped up that read "But things changed quickly". Sam's face drained of blood as a million photos of him and Dean began to play in front of the class. As the pictures slowly shifted into half nude Sam made a move for the DVD player only to find Dean pushing him back into his seat.

"Now, now Sam. Relax, you wouldn't want to ruin the fun." Dean said with an easy smile as the T.V told the entire class that Sam and Dean had dated, "Time to come out" were the last words before the screen turned black. Dean stood and walked to the front of the room.

"This is the sexuality of our culture; hidden and taboo. In this culture it isn't okay to be gay and it isn't okay to date someone who isn't in the same clique. In this culture sexuality is portrayed simply as lustful and wrong, this culture ruins relationships and destroys love. Sexuality is wrong in America." Dean said the words and pretended he wasn't as surprised as everyone else to hear them.

Whispers were erupting across the classroom as people went into shock. Mr. High School was no longer perfect, Mr. High School was now only Sam the fag. Some part of Dean mourned the loss of that particular Sam; some part of Dean wished he could kiss the pain off of his ex-lovers face. Deep down Dean was drowning in regret and sorrow but the surface was cold and dead. Sam had killed him and now Dean had to fight though the urge to protect his ex, because it was time for the boy to face himself. Sam along with everyone else needed to get over the illusion of Mr. High School.

((A/N: I did make a video to go along with it, as lame as that is but youtube is taking forever to publish it so bleh!))


	12. Chapter 12

The hallways were alive with the sounds of gossip and teenage angst, groups of people circling up to discuss the latest development in the Sam Winchester case. When Sam had simply sunk lower in his seat after the presentation it was as close to admitting guilt, as it would come. In turn the school was buzzing with news about the gay basketball player and his secret relationship with the nobody. The entire school was buzzing about Dean and yet he still felt invisible; really, this was all about Sam. In a way it was fitting that Sam would still be the center of attention, after all, he had been the center of attention in their relationship.

Sam's reputation was shattered but it was obvious that a new reputation was forming, one centered on his sexuality. The high school wasn't nearly as homophobic as John Winchester, which was a bit of a relief for Dean. He really did love Sam and although his actions may have hurt, it was for the best. Revenge wasn't Dean's goal; in fact he was hoping deep inside that Sam would come running into his arms screaming that he was right all along. In Dean's fantasy they skipped off together, holding hands and kissing in public. In this fantasy Dean was a better version of himself, a version worthy of Sam. Reality was much harsher, and the cold stare of Sam's eyes told Dean not to hope for a sudden reunion.

The gossip was spreading like wildfire and soon enough people began to question Dean, practically begging for his view on the entire situation. Every mention of Sam's name caused Dean's heart to flip, and then there was the sudden pain that reminded Dean that hope was gone. Sam was gone, fading into the security of his friends. As it tuned out, Sam's reputation was unbreakable, it could be manipulated but he would always be adored. It was information that should have come sooner.

"Dean?" A small voice asked from beside him in his literature class.

"Ya?" Dean's voice was cold and flat, the same way his eyes held no light.

"Are you okay?" The girl was an elf of a person, with large wire-rimmed glasses and freckles covering her features.

"Sure" Dean said with a shrug, forcing a small smile as he avoided directly looking her in the eyes.

"It's just that well, everyone is checking in on Sam but no one has bothered to ask why you decided to out him. Or if you're in pain."

"I…look we were kissing and someone saw. Sam acted as though I was just some scum, unworthy of his lips."

"I take it you are in pain then. I think you should know that Sam is a special kind of person, the kind that has always been put on a pedestal and he is petrified of coming down. I'm his cousin and well, he has never told his friends we are related." She smiled sweetly "But the thing is…I know Sam loves me. He calls me every few nights and he helps me with my papers. Some love just isn't meant to be broadcasted."

"I never needed it to be broadcasted, I only ever needed him to admit, when the time came, that we were together. That I was worth the risk."

"And he did, you forced him to come out and he didn't claim you were a liar, he didn't say anything hurtful to you. In fact all Sam has said on the matter is that he didn't handle the situation very well and that he regrets hurting you."

"Always trying to protect his precious fucking reputation. I get to play the bad guy because he can't be a man and take responsibility for his actions." Dean practically spat the words, his hands shaking slightly.

"He isn't protecting his reputation, he is protecting you. If his friends saw you as the bad guy they would hurt you. Sam loves you enough to just let it go,"

"To just let me go." Dean felt tears bubble up and attempt to push their way to the surface. He had never cried in class and he wasn't about to start. Rubbing furiously at his eyes he forced the tears back.

"You both let go, neither of you fought to save what you had. The blame falls on both of you." The girl reached over to gently take Dean's hand, her fingers lacing with his in an attempt at comfort.

"What are you the voice of reason?" Dean choked out, a tear cascading down his cheek. "God I miss him, I feel like a part of me has died. But…I can't go back to being his boyfriend on the side. Well, at this point that isn't possible."

"Things can never return to the way they were, Dean. All you can do is have hope for a future. Let the past go." She smiled sweetly before adding, "This is high school, and you both have reputations that need to be broken. I think you both fell into the place that everyone put you in. I hope that you can break free now."

"No one ever bothered to put me in a place." Dean said with a slight laugh as he pushed another tear from his cheek.

"Of course they did, you were pushed into being the shy, mysteriously handsome boy, the allusive one who was too good to bother talking to anyone. Sam use to talk about you way back in freshman year, always curious about who you were, not who your reputation said you were. The only one obsessed with his image is you Dean."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had another plan, much like all of the other plans he had devised recently, it revolved around Dean. Sam had come to the conclusion almost the moment the slideshow was over in health that he couldn't live without Dean. As Sam watched a million photos of himself, all taken by Dean, fly by he realized that those moments meant more to him than a lifetime without Dean ever could. Sam couldn't let go of the feeling of Dean below him, it was the type of feeling worth fighting for. And so Sam had a plan, a plan that meant he would nee to risk his popularity and put aside his pride.

Weeks before, back when the world had been right and Dean had been tucked into his shoulder, they had watched "10 Things I Hate About You". Dean had been completely obsessed with the movie for days, quoting it and swooning in the romance of it all(which to Sam was a bit much, but he had sat through the entire incident without too much teasing). It seemed fitting that Sam get in front of the entire school and sing a song in an attempt at winning Dean's heart back. Luckily Sam had memorized Dean's class schedule back in the beginning and knew exactly what time to begin singing.

XOXO

As Dean's 6th period gym class walked onto the football field a sudden loud, high pitched squeaking sound echoed through the speakers. Dean looked around, his eyes scanning for anything abnormal. A deep voice began to play from the speakers around the field, the lyrics all too familiar.

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you."

Sam walked into view from the top of the bleachers, his finger pointed at Dean as he said the last word of the stanza. A blush crept its way along Dean's cheeks as he watched Sam dance and sing in front of a good eighth of the student population. Cell phones were quickly pulled out, recording the event. Sam seemed to pay no mind as he put his popularity on the line.

"Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you."

Dean couldn't help but smile as Sam continued, his voice cracking at certain points. The boy wasn't the best singer or dancer for that matter, but his voice was dripping with emotion. Dean wanted to run up the bleachers and pull Sam into his arms, he wanted to finish the kiss that had been broken when they were interrupted. Sure, part of Dean was still angry, part of Dean wanted to turn away because he was afraid of being hurt again. Most of Dean was willing to stand and watch Sam bear his soul.

"I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you."

People were staring at both boys, heads snapping between the two of them as they attempted to gage both reactions. This was the type of moment that was going to be remembered by the entire school for the rest of their lives. This was a moment that was beyond high school; this was the work of fantasy and could only exist in the real world.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay."

Dean knew that this was the biggest validation of Sam's love and devotion the he would ever receive. Slowly the anger was melting away and dim rays of hope forced their way in. Sam finished the song on his knees, head turned towards the sky. It was all very dramatic and clearly Sam had gotten a bit into the song, but Dean couldn't help but motion for Sam to come see him. After all, Sam did just announce to the entire school that he watched chick flicks.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean couldn't stop the movement in his legs as they carried him to Sam, as always they were practically magnetic. Every part of Dean needed Sam, the fiber of his being was broken without his boyfriend. Dean had never been loved, not by his family and never by friends, naturally he was willing to forgive and forget most of the problems with Sam. Anger was still smoldering deep inside, just deep enough to hide from the surface. Dean couldn't loose Sam but he wasn't sure he could return to the constant hiding.

As Dean and Sam came within a yard of each other a sudden blush of nervousness overtook Dean. Things were different; both boys had changed the fabric of the relationship in irrevocable ways and now as he stared into waves of hazel perfection Dean couldn't help but smile. Lips collided for a brief but thoroughly perfect kiss, only interrupted by the sound of "fag" crackling through the air. As Dean pulled away from his boyfriend, his hand still placed on the boy's hip, he stared at Dick Casablancas, wavy blonde hair and a surfer attitude.

"What is your problem?" Dean's voice was thicker than usual, his green eyes set in a piercing glare.

"Fags like you ruining society, maybe." Dick grinned before turning to laugh with his friends.

"And sluts like you are increasing the population to devastatingly high numbers. I think you are the one ruining society" Sam shook his head slightly as he spoke, hurt flashing through his eyes as his once friend bashed him.

"At least I can have kids, unless you two can have butt babies I don't think you'll be reproducing anytime soon" Dick smirked as he rolled his cold blue eyes, obviously done playing around as he stepped forward towards Sam. "You use to be cool, hell you were probably the most popular guy in school. Now, well you. Are. Nothing."

Dean stepped forward, in a flash his fist collided with Dick's jaw. Instantly Dick began throwing punches, some missing while others bruised and bloodied Dean. Each collision was met by an equal crash of Dean's fist; in the moments before they were pulled apart both boys had taken several blows. Blood dripped from Dick's nose as he spat at Dean, smiling after through bloodied teeth.

"You'll get yours fag" Dick said as the principle grabbed his arm and began to tug him away.

"Mr. Ross will you please visit my office after you have seen the nurse." There was no question, it was a cold hard statement and Dean knew he would be punished for defending his lover.

"Yes sir, of course." Dean's voice still held a slightly cheerful tone as he looked at his boyfriend.

Dean and Sam held hands as they walked to the school nurse's office, bright grins. Sam scolded Dean lightly about fighting before kissing his forehead lightly. Even if Dean couldn't go to school for a few days it was still worth showing everyone that they were willing to fight to be together.

"Ah, I thought I would be seeing you Mr. Ross, let me have a look at your battle wounds" The blonde and fairly cute nurse said with a smile. Clearly she had seen enough school fights not to be overly concerned. "You managed to break Dick's nose."

"Your on first name bases?" Sam asked, his head cocking to the side.

"Well I am his aunt, I would hope so." She smiled again as she pressed a pack of ice to Dean's swollen eye.

"Oh, look I'm sorry about the fight but he-" Dean began but was quickly silenced by the nurse holding her hand up.

"Dick can be well a dick. I'm not concerned, he'll be fine and hopefully a bit nicer next time" She shrugged slightly as she looked over the cut on Dean's lip. "I really don't think there is much I can do for you. You can head to the principle's office now."

Dean sighed before heading to the door, smiling a thanks as he headed across the hallway. The door loomed before him and a bubble of fear shook through Dean. His hand shook as he slowly turned the knob; a sense of dread almost filed him until he remembered he was protecting his Sammy. Nothing could ever make him regret that, not even a few days out of school.

"Come in Mr. Ross" A deep voice rang from inside the fortress of tears. "I am sure you can guess why you're here" he said as Dean meekly walked inside, taking a seat in the closest chair.

"I think I can guess" Dean said with a forced chuckle as he avoided looking at the slightly balding, mildly over weight man before him.

"Dick Casablancasis is suspended for three days and you will serve the same amount of time in in-school suspension. This is your first offence and I think you deserve a little slack. Now if Mr. Casablancasis should bother you again with any remarks about your sexual orientation please refrain from using fists and instead use your legs to walk to my office. We don't take these issues lightly and I am more than willing to come down hard on Mr. Casablancasis should he make any more comments."

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." Dean said with a smile as he stood and turned for the door. "Should I just head home for the day or head for detention?"

"Detention, Mr. Ross. The same place you will be for the next few days"

Dean nodded before heading out into the hallway, a boy with puppy dog eyes immediately crashing their lips together. Tongues swirling, dueling until finally the need for air overcame Dean and forced him to pull away.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever leave me again Dean. I…I wouldn't live through it" Sam had tears in his eyes, his face etched with fear and worry.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're my Sammy. Mine."


	15. Chapter 15

((A/NI maintain writing with purple hair is more fun. I feel epic muahaha))

John Winchester was far away on a not so unexpected business trip and Sam was quick to take advantage of the opportunity to have his boyfriend stay over. Tensions had been high recently in the Winchester house after a colleague had informed John that his son was openly gay, and openly gay with a boy from the wrong side of town. John had also discovered that Sam had bought Dean a car, and naturally he assumed that Dean was digging for gold. Sam nearly bounced to the door as a ring alerted him to his boyfriend's presence.

Throwing his arms around Dean, Sam practically demanded to be held. Strong arms willingly took his weight, lifting him slightly from the ground. Things had been peaceful after the stress of keeping their sexuality a secret was lifted.

"Hey there big boy, you're going to hurt yourself lifting all these pounds of stud muffin." Sam couldn't help but joke as his feet touched the hard tile. "I can't wait! We're going to swim in my pool, and make out in the hot tube. Then I'll make you dinner and we can sneak into my father's rum"

"That all sounds perfect, although truthfully we could sit around and talk or not talk and I'd be happy. We could not talk all day" Dean laughed as he referenced Best in Show, a recent favorite that seemed to have taken over his speaking abilities.

"Nooo more Best in Show for you, Dean."

"But but but I'll be a good boy. Besides it has a really deep satire-"

"No." Sam said with a laugh as he pulled Dean down the hallway. It was obvious Dean was still feeling uncomfortable in the house and Sam headed for the den. "Maybe we could take a shot or two first. Loosen up"

"If you want, sure" Dean said as he shuffled his feet, looking around with wide eyes as he took in his surroundings. The walls of the Winchester house were covered in what could be very expensive art, but Dean couldn't really tell. The house lacked family photos and instead was filled with degrees and bookshelves.

"I just want you to feel comfortable and right now you look well, like you want to run" Sam said with a shrug as he unlocked the cabinet and pulled a bottle of expensive rum free. "Lets just have a few shots and then go swim"

"Um lets have a few drinks and then not drown" Dean shook his head and then rolled his eyes "Your crazy"

"Okay we'll hit the hot tub, not the pool. We can put on lifejackets."

Dean continued to stare at Sam, who poured two double shots before looking up at his boyfriend. Lifting his own drink slowly, Sam downed the entire thing. Gasping slightly at the burn in his throat, Sam handed Dean a glass. With a sigh Dean downed the drink, smiling vaguely after. Shots began flying down, and soon both boys lost track of the number. Sam still demanded they enter the hot tub, and thoroughly unable to walk the stairs he jumped in naked.

"Yurr so crazy," Dean said as he slipped his clothing off, attempting a sexy dance but stumbling several times before slipping on the wet tile. "I'm kay" he said from the floor, blood trickling down from a cut on his forehead.

"Deannny! You gotta come in here" Sam slurred as he vaguely motioned for his boyfriend to join him, his head resting against the cool tile.

"I'm comin' lover boy" Dean laughed as he splashed into the pool, his knees hitting the bottom hard enough to cause a gasp. Water flooded down Dean's throat as he tried to breathe, panic over coming him as he flailed. Sam pulled Dean up to the surface using by his arms, shaking him briefly until Dean pulled their bodies together.

"You save me Sammmy I loves you" Dean slurred as he crashed their lips together.

"'S go upstairs" Sam mumbled as he wiggled out of the hot tub, crashing into a near by wall. "'s kay" he murmured before holding out a hand to help Dean out. Naturally Dean took his lovers hand firmly and attempted to stand, effectively causing Sam to crash into the water. Body parts slammed against slick tile, bruising and cutting random places.

XOXO

Sam opened his eyes briefly before slamming them closed against the bright glare of light. His head was literally splitting in half with pain, all the while, the smell of chlorine and blood invaded his senses. Worry surged through Sam as he forced his eyes open, searching for his boyfriend. Dean was nowhere in sight, but watered down blood was left in small splats against the floor. Instantly Sam knew his boyfriend was in serious trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean rounded the corner with a tray of goodies he had gathered in the kitchen. The best remedy for a hang over was said to be a greasy breakfast, so Dean had quickly thrown one together for Sam. The pool area was a mess of blood from both of them and smelled vaguely of rum. It had been easy to pull himself away from the sight and head to the kitchen. Really, Dean had good intentions but as he heard Sam scream his name he knew instantly the boy was in a blind panic.

"Sammy, I'm in the dinning room" Dean bellowed back, his ears instantly ringing from the strength of his own voice. Sam practically ran into the room, tackling Dean in the process.

"Why are you in here? I woke up and there was blood and you were gone and I couldn't find you and I thought you died and I was hoping I'd wake up in my bed with you but you were gone and-" Dean leaned in and gently kissed away his boyfriend's worries, successfully silencing the rush of words.

"Have you ever considered ending sentences? That was a lot of "and"s." Dean laughed as he nodded to the meal on the tray "I though I would make you breakfast"

"You're a saint, my head is killing me and I'm super hungry."

"Sam, you have a huge bruise across like half of your face"

"Shit. Well, it can't be much worse than the one across your forehead."

"Shit"

"Guess what?" Sam said with a half smile, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows, his eyes shifting around as though Mr. Winchester would pop up at any second.

"Tomorrow is Monday." Sam's smile brightened as he looked expectedly at Dean.

"Um okay? Did I forget something?" Dean's face crinkled slightly as he considered all of the things he could have possible forgotten.

"Dean, it is picture day."

XOXO

As Dean walked into school Monday morning he felt sudden shame at the large bruises covering patches of his body. He knew it looked like he fought with yet another student, but the truth about the drunken incident in the hot tub was much worse. Sam had agreed to refuse to answer questions, but maintained they should get their yearbook photos taken even with the bruises. Dean suddenly hated the journalism teacher for up and quitting at the start of school, leaving all of the pictures and plans for the yearbook to occur at the end of the year. At the time it had seemed funny.

"Sam, I know you like the whole bad boy look but I really don't want this to be my senior picture" Dean complained as he slipped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Please Dean? I'll consider it an early birthday present" Sam pushed his bottom lip out into a pout, his brown eyes growing cloudy with forced tears.

"My god, what are you? A puppy dog? Besides, I already bought you a present"

"But this is better than any present you could have bought!"

"Oh no way, my present it special." Dean said as he took Sam's hand and led him towards the line for seniors to get pictures taken. It was crowded and far too unorganized. Once again Dean silently cursed the journalism teacher.

"What did you get me Dean?" Sam asked, knowing Dean would never tell him.

"Sam, I've told you a million times…I'm not telling you."

The line moved at a slow but constant speed and soon Dean was forcing a smile and attempting not to wince at the bruises covering his face. After he was excused he threw a glare over at Sam who had an easy smile, and bright eyes. Even looking as damaged as he did, Sam was stunning. Dean's heart clenched slightly as he considered his "gift" for Sam. He wasn't entirely sure the boy would like what he was giving him, although he had high hopes that the gift would enable their relationship to last past high school. After all graduation was only a week away.

((A/N There are only two more chapters left in this little story))


	17. Chapter 17

Sam had planned to spend his entire birthday with Dean, he wanted only to curl up in his boyfriend's arms and talk about their future. The problem with planning the perfect future is that it typically involves actual time together. Sam was going to be attending a very expensive school that Dean simply couldn't afford to attend. Sam had considered multiple times staying to attend the community college that Dean had gotten a full ride to. Sam's father had not only screamed no, but threatened not to pay for college at all unless he Sam agreed to go to the college that would ruin his love life.

Needless to say, Sam was more concerned with savoring time with Dean than having a blow out bash. Dean had told Sam to meet him at the cabin where the infamous "talk" had occurred. The cabin had become their go to spot, even though they had never actually gone inside. As Sam parked his Porsche, he looked around for any sign of his boyfriend. The area surrounding the cabin was completely empty, and lacking any signs of recent activity. Sam wondered vaguely if Dean was running late, or had car problems.

After ten minutes Sam decided that waiting in the car was silly and headed for the cabin. Opening the front door he was bombarded with the scene before him. Dean had lit at least fifty candles, laid out hundreds of rose petals and was now laying completely stark naked on a bed of pillows. Sam let out the breath he had been holding as his eyes traced Dean's body.

"Is this one of those last hoorays before high school ends and we have to try long distance?" Sam said, closing his eyes to hide the bubble of tears. Emotions had been running high for days and now, with the perfect birthday in store Sam couldn't help but mourn for all the time college would take from his relationship.

"No, this is one of those "it is your birthday" things. Come sit with me." Dean was nervous, his palms sweating more as Sam appeared to hide tears. "I was going to give you your present after the birthday sex but I think you may need it right now"

Sam sniffled slightly as he flopped down on the soft pillows, rose petals flying up and gently fluttering down. Sam stared at his hands and avoided the piercings jade of Dean's eyes. Everything was becoming too much for Sam to take, the pressure of knowing he would only see Dean once in a great while and that the boy would probably want to see other people, was weighing him down heavily.

"Dean, how am I supposed to enjoy my birthday when it marks another day passing until I have to leave you?" Dean brought Sam's hand to his mouth and gently kissed each knuckle, savoring the feel of Sam's skin.

"Open it" Dean said as he handed Sam an envelope, his hand shaking slightly.

Sam carefully tore the envelope open, his own fingers trembling as he considered spending his next birthday without Dean. Pulling free a small stack of papers he skimmed through the words, clearly confused.

"What does this mean exactly? I've never heard of this college that you got into."

"Well, it is a community college in the same town as Hearst. I applied and well I got a full ride. We can still see each other all the time, in fact we could get an apartment together if you want to skip the whole dorm thing" Dean smiled sweetly, fear still lingering in his eyes.

"Oh my god" Sam let out a calming breath before throwing himself at Dean, pushing him back into the pillows. Planting small kisses all over Dean's face, Sam pressed their bodies close together, unwilling to allow any separation.

"I was so worried, Dean. I've been freaking out for weeks" Sam leaned in and deeply kissed Dean, the connection of their lips and the tangling of their tongues was more than enough to keep him satisfied. Dean was Sam's entire world, the only person who had ever loved him enough to give him a perfect birthday.


	18. Chapter 18

Graduation day was panic filled, each student that walked seemed to slow time, it slowly ticking by until at last both Sam and Dean had walked across the stage and had left with a diploma in hand. Graduation was a big moment for both boys, mostly because it signified an entire summer together followed by forever together. Mr. High school was no more; the popular boy had changed into a man, a shift that had occurred with not so gentle pushes from Dean.

Graduation day held other significance for Sam, it was the kind of event a mother was required to attend and so for the first time in years Sam saw his mother. She was a high priced lady, high heels, high temper and make up coating her eyelids. None of it mattered though because Sam loved the woman, he loved that she was independent, even if it caused her to leave him when he was ten. There was slight pain, and always John and Sam Winchester waited for her return. She was the queen to the king of town; her things remained littered around the house as though she was only on a short trip. Sam knew without a doubt that Ellen Winchester was never going to come home.

"Samuel, how lovely to see you. My you have gotten tall." Ellen said as she leaned up for a hug, her arms avoiding contact with Sam's skin.

"Nice to see you to mom" Sam smiled sweetly as he stared down at his mother. She was a stunning blond and it was clear why John had chosen her as his queen.

"Samuel, please call me Ellen. I feel so old when you refer to me as mother" She forced a smile, her lips thinning slightly.

"Sorry, hey I want you to meet someone" Sam grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her in the direction of his boyfriend.

Dean stood with his mother, dressed in a too tight pantsuit. Sam felt instantly lighter the moment he saw his boyfriend, even though Dean looked mildly annoyed. Sam grinned and threw his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in close. Breathing in Dean's cologne for a moment, Sam fully relaxed into Dean. A cough from his mother drew his attention and Sam pulled away from Dean, bouncing around to face his mother.

"This is my boyfriend, Dean" Sam said as he smiled brightly, well aware that his mother had no idea he was gay. After John Winchester had calmed down enough to speak coherent sentences he had practically begged Sam not to tell his mother until graduation. John was clearly delusional and thought that Ellen would come home, Sam had kept his promise only because Ellen was John's only soft spot.

"Your…boyfriend?" Ellen's thin eyebrows shot up, surprise marking her sharp features.

"Yes, I'm gay Ellen." Sam smiled a bit sadly, although it wasn't because he was ashamed of his sexuality, more from his mother's reaction.

"Well that will be something to tell the girls at the country club" Ellen said with a tight smile, "It is nice to meet you Dean. This must be your uh mother?"

"Yes, ma'am this is my mother Mary." Dean smiled politely at the ex Mrs. Winchester "Mr. Winchester it is nice to see you again" Dean said as Sam's father joined the awkward circle. "Sam uh want to hit the vending machine with me?"

"'Course" Sam grinned and practically dragged Dean away, breathing a sigh of relief as he escaped the tension. "Wow this is so awkward"

"You're telling me," Dean said quietly before pulling Sam in, his lips moving just barely across Sam's as he whispered "I love you". Flicking his tongue across the seam of Sam's lips, Dean demanded entry. Losing himself in the moment Dean closed his eyes and savored every second, knowing they would have to return to the crowd soon enough.

Pulling away Sam took Dean's hand, smiling a sorry as he gently pulled him back into the gym. The crowd was already beginning to dwindle, parents leaving their children to head to dinner while students rushed off to massive parties. Vivian Winchester had clearly had enough and left, leaving Mary and John to talk. Both were smiling and laughing as though they were old friends.

"Hey, where is mom?" Sam asked when he was close enough to be heard his eyes narrowing slightly at how close John and Mary were standing.

"Samuel, your mother needed to go. Did you know that Mary here was in my high school? She was a freshman when I was a senior." John's smile was genuine and for a moment he looked happy, as though all of the bitter years between high school and now had faded.

"No, I um didn't" Sam said as he looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"Well, she is going to work for me as my personal assistant. She needs the work, and I need someone who has the time to divulge."

Sam stared for a moment before nodding and mumbling something about needing to go to a party. Sam's face paled slightly, the color draining as he considered his father's actions. It seemed strange that his father would wait eight years for Ellen to come home, only to let her leave without a fight. Sam let a million possibilities pass through his head until it suddenly occurred to him exactly who Mary was.

"Dean, did you know our parents dated in high school? I remember dad talking about her, they broke up when he left for college and when he came back he was married." Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud at how close to being brothers the boys had come "Thank gosh that didn't last! Thinking about having sex, let alone actually having sex, with your brother is so gross"

"Dude, ew. They aren't going to hook up now are they?" Dean faked a gag and rolled his eyes at the thought of his mother, a hooker and drunk, dating the most powerful man in town. "Gosh please don't them have sex."

"Please stop talking about them having sex. Oh no! Mental image" Sam cringed and wiped his eyes in a mock attempt to remove the blinding site from his mind. Dean laughed and pulled Sam towards the car.

XOXO

"Dean keep your eyes closed! Don't peak!" Sam scolded as he led Dean by his lower back, his thumb gently circling under Dean's shirt, goose bumps rising with each swirl.

"I can't think when you do that." Dean practically whimpered, trying to force his mind from the image of Sam touching him with less clothes on. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, just another few steps." Sam led Dean right up to the steps of his father's private jet, "Okay, now you need to step up"

Dean puffed out a frustrated sigh, lifting his foot carefully and attempting to find the step. It took too many precious moments before Dean was finally reached the top of the stairs. He was angry and slightly afraid of falling backwards, the only relief was Sam's hand pushing his lower back, urging him forward. Dean walked a few steps before Sam informed him that he could remove the blindfold. Slipping it off and opening his eyes Dean let out a sigh of relief, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, turning to face Sam, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"To Europe for the entire summer. My father suddenly had a change of heart and decided he loves that we are dating. He is paying for all of it."

"You mean, I get to spend an entire summer in Europe with the hottest guy in the world?" A smirk played on Dean's lips as he smacked Sam's ass.

"I mean you get to spend forever with the hottest guy in the world, but for the next three months our location will be all across Europe."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Dean pulled Sam in, a fraction of an inch away from kissing.

"I could never tire of hearing it" Closing the distance between them, Sam knew he would spend his entire life longing for these moments with Dean. Dean was his addiction; Dean had saved him from being Mr. High School perpetually. Sam was finally the man that he always hoped to be; the man kissing Mr. Invisible.

Fin


End file.
